


Finn's Firsts

by twistedrunes



Series: Finn's Girl [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, non-sexual caning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Prompts1: “I can tell you’re lying.”2: “You’re a terrible liar.”3: “Everything is fine.”This is kind of a mix between a headcanon and a fic.





	Finn's Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does mention late teens having sex where I live 16 is the legal age of consent - but I recognise this may not be the case everywhere.

You’d met at school. For at least a year you were the only reason Finn even attended. You were put in the same class when he’d been held back a year. 

The other kids had been a bit cruel to him. Kids were braver during the war when his big brothers were away. Finn didn’t even make it inside the school building on the first day of the new school year before he’d got into a fight when one of the kids called him stupid. So he was in trouble with the teacher. You’d given him a little smile when he’d got his cuts. Which made Finn smile. He’d got another cut.

Polly had prepared herself on the first day of school for Finn to come home in a foul mood. She’d brought him some of his favourite sweets and had planned a special dinner. 

When Finn got in from school she’d expected him to go straight upstairs avoiding everyone. But he kind of, floated, through the door with a dreamy expression on his face. When she asked him how his day was, making sure to bring him into her office away from the crowd, he had just said, well sighed really, “Great.”

This went on for a week. Finn floating around with a funny little look on his face. One day over breakfast Polly out of pure curiosity asked him what was going on.

> _“I’ve met the girl I’m going to marry Aunt Pol.” He said resolutely.  
> _ _“Finn you’re ten don’t be ridiculous.” She had scoffed  
> _ _“No Aunt Pol, I’m going to marry her.” He had said clearly and with absolute conviction._

Pol had smiled indulgently and nodded, as you do when a ten-year-old tells you he’s in love and he’s found the girl he’s going to marry.

When Finn left school, not spending most of the day with you was his only regret.

Because no one really paid any attention to Finn, no one noticed that he disappeared nearly every weekday at the same time of the afternoon. He would pick you up from school whenever he could. Carrying your books for you and listening to you tell him about your day. As long as it wasn’t too cold or raining too heavily you’d take the long way home, pretty much circumnavigating Small Heath.

As you got older you’d spend time together on the weekends too. Normally with a group. The pictures, larking about, going to the Garrison, getting thrown out of the Garrison. Running amuck.

You don’t remember when he’d given you the pet name “Romni” but he had told you it was a Romani word meaning ‘one who is precious to me.’ It was only later that you found out what it really meant. He only used it when it was just the two of you. But sometimes, when he wanted to leave a social gathering to be alone with you, he’d whisper it in your ear.

You had more freedom than most girls your age, your parents splitting their time between North America and Egypt. Your father was an Egyptologist. You and your sisters stayed in your mother’s family home on the outskirts of Birmingham for school while your parents travelled. 

When your Grandparents passed your sisters were old enough to care for you. Your sisters had a great deal of freedom as teens being raised by their elderly grandparents and were happy for you to have the same. They loved Finn. They’d known him since he was ten after all.

Slowly, the two of you started spending more time on your own. Each of you turning down invitations to hang out with your friends in preference to spending time together, alone. Not that you were doing anything. There was no clear point when you went from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. Neither of you really even having the idea in your head until a girl at the Garrison had asked Finn to dance. Isaiah had jumped up saying that Finn already had a girlfriend but he’d dance with her. You and Finn and just looked at each other and shrugged. From then on you were ‘official’ within your group of friends.

Finn didn’t even try to hold your hand until you were fifteen. You were nearly sixteen before you got sick of waiting for him to make the first move and had kissed him under a bridge on your way home one night from the pub. Standing on a convenient log to reach his lips. Neither of you was drunk, but the little bit of liquid courage had helped. 

He’d be so surprised he just stood there, not moving in any way. You’d been a bit disappointed. He had continued to just stand there for a moment, as slowly a smile formed on his face, his lips and eyes both revealing the joy in his heart.

Then he’d wrapped his arms around you and dipped you to kiss him again. This was the feeling your sisters had told you about. Your heart had soared and your knees turned to jelly as you wrapped your arms around him, your hands seemed to know where to go of their own accord. Fingers sliding up the back of his neck, over the shorn velvet at the back of his head, under his cap and into the longer hair on the top of his head. This time you’d both parted looking slightly mussed and flushed.

He’d avoided you for a few days after the prostitute incident. He was so ashamed. What he didn’t tell Tommy or anyone else was he didn’t actually have sex with her. He paid her extra to say something had happened if anyone asked and just let her sleep. 

He wanted to tell you but didn’t think you’d believe that he hadn’t had sex with her. But he also knew what big mouths everyone in the betting shop had and he didn’t want you to hear about it from someone else. Confused he had withdrawn, avoiding you. 

In the end, you’d waited outside the betting shop for him. Determined to find out why you hadn’t seen him. You’d convinced him to take a walk to get away from prying eyes and ears.

> “What’s wrong Finn?”  
> “It’s nothing.”  
>  **“I can tell you’re lying.”  
> ** **“Everything is fine.”  
> ** **“You’re a terrible liar, Finn.”**

You’d found a quiet spot and Finn finally told you what happened. He was literally on his knees begging for your forgiveness and assuring you he hadn’t slept with her and that he hadn’t even wanted to. You’d been angry with everyone involved except Finn and the girl.

However it had kind of set off ideas in the heads of both of you. Before you hadn’t gone much further than some groping through your clothes. Things had definitely progressed further afterwards. Conveniently, Arthur gave Finn the flat in Artillery Square. Things progressed fairly quickly from there on. But not too quickly.

Finn was so insistent that you go slowly, not wanting to hurry you in any way. He figured he had the rest of his life to sleep with you so what did it matter. He just hadn’t told you that. He would have even waited until he married you, but you were keen to go further and well, he was seventeen and not a saint.

You worked your way up to ‘it’. Hands and mouths were used first. You’d be shy at first about Finn going down on you, embarrassed that it was ‘dirty’, but it had felt so good you were quickly converted. Finn had been concerned about you going down on him not wanting you to feel degraded or ‘like a whore’ as Tommy would have so delicately put it. But you had assured him you wanted to. You’d both enjoyed it.

The two of you set a date. You told your sisters. Finn went all out, he brought flowers, set up candles all around the flat, washed the sheets, borrowed the gramophone from Charlie’s yard. Brought prophylactics. He took you out for dinner and the pictures. Although if anyone had asked either of you afterwards what it was you ate or saw, neither of you would have been able to answer. You’d hardly spoken during dinner and at the movies, you both sat stiffly holding hands.

Back in the flat, you’d danced stiffly for one song before Finn suggested you just leave it. That had broken the ice between you and you were back to your usual selves, best friends who loved each other and wanted to make each other feel good.

You’d danced for ages, staying together and moving in unison long after the record finished, kissing and caressing each other. You had undone Finn’s tie and then his collar and then the two of you had undressed each other slowly. Respectfully exploring each other’s bodies. Once you both down to your underwear Finn had taken your hand and led you to the bedroom.

Afterwards, you had rested with your head on Finn’s chest his arm wrapped around you, his fingers caressing your shoulder. He’d lifted your chin with his fingers, kissing you gently.

> _“I’m glad it was you. I only ever wanted it to be you.” He had said.  
>  “I’m glad it was you too.” you’d replied with a shy smile. _

You’d woken entangled, and with the nerves of the night before gone, quickly found yourselves in heated embrace again. 

Finn had brought you tea and toast in bed after. The two of you tucked up in bed together, chatting, joking, eating and enjoying your time together. Finn had decided that this was the most perfect morning he had ever had telling himself yet again that one day, soon, he would make you his wife.


End file.
